Cuando el conocimiento se vuelve Poder
by soniassj2
Summary: Comienza en Haloween de Harry Potter y la piedra filosoafal. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hermione, con un poco de ayuda, reaccionara de manera diferente al Troll y al maltrato de sus compañeros de clase?. Si eres fan de Hermione y piensas que se merece algo mas de crédito y alguien mejor que Ron como pareja ¡Esta historia es para ti!


N/A: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo uso su universo para crear mis propias historias. Paciencia por favor! esta es mi primera historia.

Conocimiento Es Poder.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

31 de octubre de 1991

6:36 AM

Hermione Granger despertó asustada de un salto. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón latía descontrolado. Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse de su repentino despertar. Cuando finalmente lo logró, no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada, ella no era una persona de soñar mucho, por lo que tener pesadillas era poco común. Pero lo que realmente le parecía extraño era lo que sucedía en esa pesadilla, que trataba sobre el futuro y, aunque no podía distinguir a nadie en el, lo que recordaba no le había gustado para nada: estaba casada por obligación con un hombre que no amaba, con hijos a los que ni siquiera pudo nombrar como quería porque su esposo decidía todo, tenia un trabajo mediocre en el que nadie valoraba sus ideas, vivía en una sociedad que la trataba como basura por prejuicios ridículos y, lo peor de todo: ella había luchado en una guerra por el bien de esa misma sociedad con la esperanza de ser aceptada, solo para encontrarse con la horrible realidad. Nadie reconoció su esfuerzo y la siguieron tratando como antes. Solo podía recordar con claridad el final del sueño. Estaba cara a cara con una mujer parecida a ella que tenia cicatrices en el rostro y le decía: "_**Puedes evitar esto, solo debes recordar quien eres y descubrir de donde vienes. Voy a mandarte un obsequio muy pronto para ayudarte, úsalo bien. Nunca dejes de estudiar. El cocimiento es poder**_". Cuando terminó de advertirla, la mujer enfundó su pesada espada, una Claymore que había mantenido a su derecha mientras hablaba. La guerrera la saludó con una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue, justo cuando la joven comenzaba a despertar de la pesadilla.

El resto de la mañana, Hermione se la pasó recordando las palabras de la extraña que había aparecido en su sueño. Aunque sabía que era imposible saber el futuro, no podía evitar sentir que lo que había experimentado había sido más que una simple pesadilla, porque las palabras de la mujer tenían sentido. Ella no tenía idea de quienes son y/o fueron la mayoría de sus parientes. Gran parte de lo que sabia sobre sus antepasados eran las historias sobre una poderosa dinastía de guerreros que le contaba su abuela materna, cuando junto con su madre le enseñaban a pelear y defenderse. _**"Vivir al modo de los guerreros es la tradición familiar"-**_ era lo que siempre le decían cuando preguntaba porque la hacían entrenarse tanto. Le parecía una estupidez hacer tanto ejercicio sin una buena razón, después de todo ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenía de ser atacada cuando gracias a la paranoia de sus padres ella no pasaba más de un año en la misma casa? Además Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todos, con más de mil años de protecciones mágicas en sus paredes y Albus Dumbledore, la única persona a la cual los magos oscuros temen, como director.

Mientras le untaba manteca a una tostada, la castaña recordó a su madre contándole que sus tíos y abuelos habían sido soldados que venían de una familia poderosa y adinerada, cuyo apellido no recordaba muy bien porque era extranjero. Todos menos su abuela perecieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que no podía culparlas de no querer tocar mucho el tema, en especial cuando supo que su abuelo sufrió mismo destino años después. Unos terroristas atacaron su casa y el, para ganar tiempo, distrajo a los mal vivientes arremetiendo contra ellos. Su abuelo Samuel había dado su vida para que su esposa lograra huir cargando a su hija que, estando embarazada de seis meses esos días, no podía correr muy rápido. Hermione no volvió a intentar saber de él, no por falta de interés, sino por respeto. Hablar parientes que no conocía ponía triste a la poca familia que le quedaba, porque al parecer todos están muertos. De su padre no sabía nada, pues nunca lo había conocido y preguntar por el hacia que su madre se pusiera peor que cuando había preguntado por su abuelo.A pesar de que ni su abuela ni su madre lloraban frente a ella, Hermione sabía que se quebraban por la noche cuando creían que nadie las veía. Como figura paterna tenía a su padrastro Dan Granger, un hombre que, a pesar que está tan enamorado de su madre haría cualquier cosa por ambas, no le serviría a la hora de resolver esta clase de dudas.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una lechuza que se había posado frente a ella y le dejó el pequeño paquete que tenia en su pico. Al agarrarlo, vio que la cajita tenía una nota que decía: _"abre este paquete cuando estés a solas. Para ver los contenidos, golpea dos veces con tu varita. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para ti. Te quiere .NVKL". _Sonrió con sorna cuando reconoció la letra de la nota. Contactarse cuando uno menos lo espera es típico de ella, mandarle objetos extraños también. Mirando un poco hacia los lados vio que nadie había notado que le había llegado una entrega. Guardó el paquete rápidamente en su bolsillo, pues no quería dar explicaciones si su correo llegaba a tener algo sospechoso. Al terminar su desayuno, la castaña decidió olvidarse del sueño y pensar en sus clases y como agradarle a sus compañeros para que dejaran de burlarse de ella por su apariencia. **"tal vez si los ayudo en sus deberes me acepten más" **pensó. Con esta idea en mente se levantó y se encaminó hacia la sala común. Era temprano para ir a buscar su bolso pero, como todavía le llevaba cierto tiempo encontrar su camino a clases, le pareció mejor hacerlo en ese momento que ir corriendo y llegar tarde como esos idiotas de Potter y Weasley. Además, podría usar el tiempo extra para ver si podía entablar conversación con los otros niños que llegaran temprano. Ella estaba decidida a hacer amigos ese mismo día y haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlos.


End file.
